The dangers of staph and other infections diseases are well known. The recent outbreaks of MRSA are a reminder of how easily bacteria can spread and become increasingly problematic, especially when such bacteria become resistant to antibiotics. For example, the spread of MRSA is particularly problematic in hospitals, nursing homes, assisted/long-term care facilities, and the like, as patients with open wounds, invasive devices, and weakened immune systems tend to be at greater risk for infection than the general public. Hospital staff members who do not follow proper sanitary procedures may transfer bacteria from patient-to-patient. Visitors to patients with MRSA infections oftentimes are advised to follow hospital isolation protocols (e.g., which sometimes require gloves, gowns, and masks). Visitors who do not follow such protocols may sometimes spread bacteria elsewhere (e.g., to cafeterias, bathrooms, elevators, etc.). The U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimates that each year that there are nearly 2 million nosocomial (hospital-related) infections in U.S. hospitals, leading to nearly 100,000 deaths.
The spread of MRSA and other infections diseases oftentimes can be prevented or at least slowed. As alluded to above, following proper sanitary procedures can be extremely helpful. For most persons, “proper sanitary procedure” often involves thorough washings/cleanings.
Unfortunately, however, it frequently is difficult to provide through washings/cleanings to persons in hospitals, nursing homes, assisted/long-term care facilities, and the like. Many times, patients in such facilities rely on nursing staff members and/or others to wash them because they have reduced/limited mobility. Instead of simply taking a shower or bath, this procedure typically involves having a nurse or other staff member give a person a sponge bath or the like.
Although this process oftentimes is effective, further improvements are still possible and, indeed, desirable. For example, it oftentimes is difficult to thoroughly clean all areas of a person. Although not necessarily the fault of the caregivers, it has been found that hospital patients' backs, bottoms, legs, and other body parts, often are not adequately cleaned. These places may be impossible to reach by many patients themselves, and typically are difficult to reach for even experienced caregivers. Because these areas may not be adequately cleaned, bacteria may build-up, spread, become more resistant to antibacterial treatment, etc., thus unintentionally exacerbating the problems.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved cleanings systems and/or methods that overcome some or all of these and/or other challenges.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for cleansing a person is provided. At least one showerhead is provided. A chair has a seat and a back support. At least one bladder is connected to the seat and/or the back support of the chair, with each said bladder having at least one opening. A hose connects a supply of cleansing fluid to the at least one bladder such that, in operation, the cleansing fluid is forced out of the at least one opening of each said bladder towards the person.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for cleansing a person is provided. At least one showerhead is provided. A bed or table also is provided. At least one bladder is connected to the bed or table, with each said bladder having at least one opening. A hose connects a supply of cleansing fluid to the at least one bladder such that, in operation, the cleansing fluid is forced out of the at least one opening of each said bladder towards the person.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for cleansing a person is provided. At least one showerhead is provided. A structure in or on which a person is to sit or lie is provided. The structure includes a plurality of openings in the surface in or on which the person is to sit or lie. A hose connects a supply of cleansing fluid to the structure such that, in operation, the cleansing fluid is forced out of the plurality of openings towards the person.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of cleansing a person is provided. The person is placed in a chair, bench, or bed, located in, or to be moved to, a cleansing room. Either (a) the person in the cleaning room is oriented, and/or (b) at least one showerhead of the cleansing room and/or at least one bladder connected to the chair, bench, or bed, is oriented, such that the at least one showerhead is arranged to provide cleansing fluid to at least an anterior region of the person and the at least one bladder is arranged to provide cleansing fluid to at least one posterior region of the person. Cleansing fluid is provided to the at least one showerhead and the at least one bladder in cleansing the person.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.